


Accidentally in Love

by RandomBioHacker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental meeting, Daisy Johnson - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Lovers, POV Multiple, Sexual Tension, Skye - Freeform, Strangers, Texting, late night, skimmons - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBioHacker/pseuds/RandomBioHacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After a hard day at work, Skye received a text from an unknown number.<br/>Preview: Unknown Number (7:15pm): Skye. My name is Skye and you're very much welcome Jemma. Goodnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Accidentally In Love  
> Pairing: Skye and Jemma Simmons | Skimmons  
> Summary: After a hard day at work, Skye received a text from an unknown number.  
> Preview: Unknown Number (7:15pm): Skye. My name is Skye and you're very much welcome Jemma. Goodnight.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Title: Accidentally In Love**   
>  **Pairings: Skye and Jemma Simmons**   
>  **Summary: After a hard day at work, Skye received a text from an unknown number.**   
>  **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**   
> 

* * *

**_"We all begin as strangers."_ **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Text Message**

Skye is a computer prodigy, she excelled in her computer and programming classes since she was a kid. Her first foster parents didn't actually notice it until Skye has accidentally got through NASA's website. Skye and his foster father was in his study and the latter let her use his laptop thinking that she wanted to just play games like solitaire or minesweeper and figured what could go wrong, right? But he was utterly shocked when Skye cheerfully brought and showed him something on the laptop's screen. At first, he smiled thinking Skye was looking at some Science stuff but when she typed in and clicked something and a series of asterisks began to transform into a sequence of numbers, alphabets and special characters and followed by what seemingly as IP addresses appeared into a small black dialog box at the bottom corner of his laptop. He curved his lips downward as he became nervous at the slow revelation. He then frowned and feared for his life when the logo of NASA appeared on the screen. He immediately shut down his laptop, told Skye to go to her room and when she was out of sight, he hid the laptop inside a hidden compartment below his desk. Fearing to be taken by the authority because he can't reason out that a young girl hacked into NASA by accident because it's his laptop so his last resort was to call services.

After which of what happened, Skye had been transferring from foster homes to foster homes and as a child, Skye was confused of what really was happening but she grew more and more distant through those years, she just held on to those foster families so she can finish high school. After she graduated from high school, she told her current family that she wanted to be independent, her family refused at first but she said that "Time has come, my journey with foster homes needed to end and it ends here," she intended to make it sound like a movie quote to add a dramatic effect and she's relieved that it worked.

After some random jobs, she was able to save up and bought her own van. Her van served as her little home and office. She did some programming and hacking as her means of making money and eventually got recruited in the largest network of hackers - The Rising Tide.

During her stay at The Rising Tide, she was able to hone and master her computer skills, she became the best at the organization in a short span of time. She became their biggest asset until one of her trusted mentors, Miles, betrayed her. She left the group and continued her life and worked back in her van. Then after a few months, a company discovered her and hired her.

* * *

Skye is now currently working as a full-time network security administrator in a well-known IT company. She has been there for just a couple of months. Working with a computer has always been like a natural thing for Skye so her skills effortlessly landed her this job.

And because of this, she's usually bored at sitting all day at her workstation. Not that she doesn't like her job, she actually likes it too much, she can get to do what she do best, she's having too much fun when she's given a task and the best part of her job – high amount of salary. The only problem is, she usually gets the task done in a short period of time, unusually short for an average network admin thus getting bored after she's finished with all of her tasks. She got tired of Youtube and Facebook, her ears were sore from listening to music during her shift.

Today was a great but a very exhausting day at her work. She was given a task to set-up, configure and troubleshoot the new network hubs and routers for the new building of their company, her co-admin was absent and she had to do that all by herself.

After her shift, she drove by a café to get a coffee for take-out and went straight to her apartment. She placed her jacket on the arm of her sofa and placed her bag on the table.

She was flopped down on her sofa when she felt her phone vibrated in her pocket. She got her phone out to check it and her face scrunched as the number is not registered in her contacts but she still opened it.

**Unknown Number (7:12pm)** : Hi Fitz, I will be staying at my office a bit longer to finish some paperworks. I won't be coming home til 2am so don't wait for me. Goodnight Fitz - Jemma

Skye stared at it for a couple of minutes before she decided to reply.

**Unknown Number (7:14pm)** : Hi there Jemma, you apparently sent your message to me instead of someone named Fitz, I thought of ignoring it at first but I figured that you didn't notice it and Fitz might stay up late waiting for you cause you got the wrong number.

Skye didn't sign it with her name because she thought it didn't matter.

Jemma's phone buzzed on her table and guessing it might be Fitz, she picked it up to check his message but she frowned when she saw an unregistered number. Being a doctor, she opened it thinking that it might be one of her patients trying to contact her.

"Oh my…" She whispered after reading the text. She checked the number and figured out that she had jumbled the last two digits. She forwarded her previous message to Fitz then went on to reply to the unknown person.

Skye wasn't expecting a reply or even any texts so she became curious again when she heard her phone beep. She picked it up and opened it and she figured it was Jemma.

**Unknown Number (7:15pm)** : Hello. I'm sorry for sending you that text message, I had to manually input Fitz's number and I didn't notice that I jumbled the last two digits from his number. I also want to thank you for notifying me about that mistake. Have a goodnight umm…ahh, I didn't get your name though but good night. Thanks again – Jemma

Skye smiled after reading the text, she didn't know why though. She's not really that fond of texting especially when she doesn't know the person but she felt something like a sense of lightness about Jemma. She didn't even notice that she went on to reply to her text.

**Unknown Number (7:15pm)** : Skye. My name is Skye and you're very much welcome Jemma. Goodnight.

After sending her reply, Skye placed her phone down on her desk before she proceeded to take a shower.

Jemma smiled when she read the text. It was a long time since someone used her first name again aside from Fitz. It was always Dr. Simmons, ma'am, madame and other formal honorifics and it somewhat made her feel refreshed. She decided not to reply so she placed her phone down and continued with her papers.

* * *

After showering, Skye checked her phone if ever Jemma replied to her last text. She frowned when she didn't get a reply. Normally she wouldn't care and just ignore it, she won't even bother to reply in some instances. It made her think but she put her phone back on her desk and prepared something to eat.

While Skye's eating, she noticed that she's still thinking about this Jemma person.

"What the fuck? Am I really that alone and lonely to even think about a person who sent her message to a wrong number?" She slapped her forehead at the realization.

After Skye was finished with the dishes, she flopped down to her bed to rest. When she was already comfortably lying on her bed, she picked her phone up and opened Jemma's previous messages, she haven't deleted it yet and decided to read it again. She always finds it funny when someone sends a text to the wrong person or number.

While she was reading Jemma's first text, Skye smiled as she found a little reason to text her again without sounding like a creep. She just felt very intrigued with this person and she doesn't know why. Skye is always curious about things but surely, not to a person who she haven't even met yet. She checked the time on her phone and tapped something on her phone screen to compose a new text.

**Unknown Number (11:17pm)** _:_ Hi there. I noticed that I haven't deleted your texts yet and I happen to read it again and I just noticed that you'll be going home at two in the morning, I don't know where you live but knowing that wherever you may be staying but before I delete your texts, I wanna tell you that going home at 2am is really not that safe especially for a woman (I assume you're a woman since your name sounds like one) and I just wanted to say take care when you leave for home - Skye

Skye sent it to Jemma's number with a grin emoticon at the end of the text and she suddenly felt nervous. She didn't know why she's being like that so she opened her own text and read it again.

"Way to go at being not a total creep Skye, good job…good job," She mentally smacked her head and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Jemma is in the middle of doing her papers when she felt her phone vibrate so she picked it up and opened the message without checking who the sender is.

She felt her lips curve to a smile after reading the text and chuckled softly at the emoticon. She felt warm at the thought that someone is somewhat concerned about that little detail. Fitz didn't even remind her to be careful about going home at two in the morning or he's just used to it. She stared at the text while taking a break from her papers.

Skye keeps on checking her phone every five seconds to see if Jemma will reply.

"Why am I checking my phone every damn 5 seconds? It will surely beep if I will receive a new text!" Skye groaned in frustration "I don't know why I'm frustrated or why I'm nervous or why the hell am I rolling on my bed like an idiot," she added, much more to her growing embarrassment "I shouldn't have sent her that!"

Skye's eyes were closed while contemplating when she heard her phone beep. She lifted up her phone quickly to check who it was but her phone fell to her face because of her nervousness and excitement.

"Ouch! What the hell," She cursed and quickly picked her phone up and steadied it in her hands. She tapped on to it but didn't see who the sender was.

**Ward (11:38pm)** : Hi Skye! Do you wanna hang out and have some drinks, my treat!

Skye frowned and sighed when she read the text. She didn't bother to reply and just closed her eyes again but then her phone beeped once again. She opened it figuring Ward will send her another text just because he knows that Skye will not reply to his first text, as always.

**Unknown Number (11:39pm)** : Hi there Skye. Thank you for sending me a take care message, that's sweet of you. I usually drive home during wee hours of the night most of the time so I'm definitely used to it, but thank you. And oh, yes I'm a woman and I live in Boston – Jemma

Skye's eyes grew wide in a very comical way and her heart thumped faster than before. She didn't expect that Jemma will actually reply to her text though she's really hoping for it. She mentally praised herself that Jemma thought that her text was sweet. Her smile grew to a grin when she found out that Jemma is also living within Boston, same place as where she is currently staying.


	2. A New Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Accidentally In Love  
> Pairing: Skye and Jemma Simmons  
> Summary: After a hard day at work, Skye received a text from an unknown number.  
> Preview: Unknown Number (7:15pm): Skye. My name is Skye and you're very much welcome Jemma. Goodnight.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.

* * *

" ** _The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed._** "

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Feeling**

Skye's heart skipped a beat and a silly grin is still plastered on her lips. She rolled on her back thinking of what to reply without making her sound weird. She stared at her phone and started to type something but then delete it afterwards then started typing again.

**Unknown Number (11:42pm)** : I'm shocked for the second time tonight. Never thought that the person who sent me a wrong message will actually be in the same city as I am. And knowing that, it kinda clicked to me that your name sounds familiar. I know some people within this city whose names are Jemma. – Skye

Skye tapped the send button not really caring how she sounded because she's thinking something about Jemma's name and the person behind it. She's kind of hoping that it was the Jemma she's admiring but brushed it off thinking it would really be impossible to happen though it didn't change the intensity of her heart thumping inside her chest.

"Oh come on Skye, you're not in some kind of a tv drama. Keep dreaming. It's more than impossible for it to be Dr. Simmons," Skye convinced herself "But I'm wondering what it would be like if it is Dr. Simmons?" she added while imagining it. "Hmm, the genius Dr. Simmons. The smartest and the hottest biochemist in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts if not the whole damn universe!"

Skye giggled and rolled on her bed like she's somewhat caught on fire while imagining about Dr. Simmons and blushed at the thought that she might be currently exchanging text messages to the person she admires.

"Damn it. Not only that I feel like an idiot but I also look like one. I look like a freaking groupie," Skye scolded herself in a comical manner.

Skye is still daydreaming when her phone beeped. She felt a weak jolt of electricity ran through her heart and the tip of her ears became warm. A familiar number labeled with an 'unknown number' registered on her phone's banner and Skye just stared at it.

"I don't even know if I want to open it, I'm so nervous I wanna chase a freaking baby giraffe!" Skye whispered to herself as she continued to stare at her phone. Eventually, Skye tapped the open button on her phone and closed her eyes before reading it.

**Unknown Number (11:44pm)** : Oh, I'm really sorry about it. I haven't actually sent a message to the wrong person before not until now. Guess I have to be really more careful about those stuff. And uh, is that so? You're here in Boston too? That's a funny coincidence. And yes, people having the same name in a common area is really high in terms of probability especially in a large city as Boston. Knowing an approximate of 10 or more people with the same name like Jemma is usually normal. – Jemma

"Wow, I didn't expect a lesson about names," Skye mumbled after reading the text.

"I didn't know that I'll be more nervous to this kind of things than answering my first job interview question about "What if this job opening is really about doing a short porn movie?" like what the fuck would someone feel about that question? I felt more nervous than offended."

She read the message once more before tapping the reply button. She's now doubting the word 'impossible' as she's hyperventilating at the thought that it might actaully be Dr. Simmons; the woman that she admires the most for a long time now.

**Unkown Number (11:45pm)** _:_ It's nothing, you're right, just a funny coincidence is all. And wow, you sounded like a very intelligent woman person! Most of the times I find things like that weird and geeky but you made it sound so professional and informative. If I didn't know I would think that I'm actually talking to Dr. Simmons, funny that you share the same first name – Jemma. See, I learned something about your name probability! – Skye

Skye tapped the send button, she can't believe that she's using her social engineering skills, a technique used in hacking, to get her desired information about the other person she's talking too. She hated to do it but she became too curious about Jemma.

* * *

Jemma, on the other hand, didn't expect that she will be having fun exchanging text messages to a person she haven't met yet but Skye's replies made her interested in engaging to a small conversation. She thinks that a small conversation to a random stranger is what she needs right now to ease off some of her stress. She had talked to random strangers before but it was because of her work, about some possible patients, an award, an appreciation from the government but most of the times it was from medical and science stuffs so this time, it was different. It feels refreshing to her, it's like those times that she will discover new potential cures and new chemicals. Right, it's like Chemistry but the difference is, it's between two people and it excites her.

Jemma smiled when she received a reply from Skye, she opened it and she chuckled at the " _woman person_ " in Skye's text. She thought it's cute. She continued reading and was honestly shocked when she read about " _If I didn't know I would think I'm actually talking to Dr. Simmons, funny that you share the same first name – Jemma."_ Her heart skipped and for the first time in her life she was speechless. Jemma began to recall people that might be linked with the name Skye, like a previous patient's relative or something but she can't think of anyone. It took some time before she was able to reply.

**Unknown Number (12:12am)** : I'll take that as a compliment Skye, I won't think that you might be hitting on me or are you? Anyway, it sounds like you're very familiar with Dr. Simmons, have you met before? Are you one of her previous patients or are you currently one of her patients? Gosh, I hope that you're not in a hospital right now. Made me think a reason as to why you suddenly sent me a take care message. – Jemma

Jemma was careful with her words, she made it as believable as possible she even ignored the last sentence in Skye's text. She wanted to ask her straight away but her curiosity about wanting to know how much Skye knows about her got the better of her. She haven't felt thrilled for a long time. Well not until now.

* * *

Skye was already half asleep when she heard her phone beeped. It took almost half an hour before she received a reply from Jemma.

"Must be a really busy person or she's just not that interested as I am," Skye whispered to herself before she opened the message.

The word disappointed was an understatement at how Skye felt after reading the message but if Skye wasn't smart enough for this kind of social tactics, she would've easily believed that she really isn't Dr. Simmons.

"Or I'm just convincing myself about this dream that it is actually Dr. Simmons that I'm texting," Her voice became huskier from her sleepiness. Skye has only one eye open when she replied to Jemma's text.

S **kye (12:13am)** : No, no, I didn't mean it that way. I'm not hitting on you but do you want me to be?

She ended her text with a grin emoticon and sent it without thinking about it then her eyes darted open when she realized what she had just sent.

"Damn it!" She cursed and held her phone with both of her hands and typed in as fast as she can making it look like she did it on purpose.

**Skye (12:13am)** _:_ I'm on my bed right now, my own bed not on a hospital bed, silly. I'm just a woman concerned for a fellow woman who will go home at 2am. But honestly, you know, for a while there I was kinda hoping you were really Dr. Simmons, is that a bad thing? I hope you're not offended in any way. I'm just really a huge fan of that genius Doctor for a very long time now. Imagine having 2 PhDs! How amazing is that? How can someone not admire her for her intelligence and achievements? And plus, never seen a doctor as hot as her before, mind the accent too. She's a perfect human being! But then again, I hope you're not offended that I actually hoped you're Dr. Simmons.

Skye sent it immediately without thinking about how it sounded like and she had put too much grin emoticons on her last message.

* * *

Jemma was finished with her papers when she received Skye's second text. She laughed a little when she read her first text. Skye's previous message was really suggestive and Jemma didn't know how she will reply to that so she was hoping that Skye will send in another text and she was right.

Jemma blushed when she read " _I'm on my bed right now"_ but smiled at the next words and chuckled whenever she sees a grin emoticon. Her smile grew wider when she read about " _But honestly, you know, for a while there I was kinda hoping you were really Dr. Simmons, is that a bad thing? I hope you're not offended in any way. I'm just really a huge fan of that genius Doctor for a very long time now. Imagine having 2 PhDs! How amazing is that? How can someone not admire her for her intelligence and achievements? And plus, never seen a doctor as hot as her before, mind the accent too. She's a perfect human being!_ "

She thought that Skye was someone linked to a previous patient or someone related to her work as she was sure she's not one of her previous patients herself because she will remember her if ever. She knows all of her patients. She will feel bad if she ever forget them. And figuring that she haven't really met Skye personally, and she's been nice to her and Jemma really had fun talking to Skye she pressed the reply button on her phone and typed her message.

**Unknown Number (12:19am)** : Skye, it was really fun reading your last text and I don't know what should I feel about your suggestive texts but I will just consider them as compliments. And lastly, I am not offended in any way about what you are hoping for. Why would I? I am Doctor Jemma Simmons.

Jemma felt herself grinned as she finished her text, she doesn't know why but she's curious on how Skye will react about the fact that she confessed to her without knowing it. Jemma doesn't consider herself as a playful one when it comes to talking to people but Skye's personality kind of brings that out of her. It's a new feeling for her and she's a bit thrilled about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!  
> Thank you for taking your time to read, favorite, follow and review my story. I appreciate it very much.  
> I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Accidentally In Love  
> Pairings: Skye and Jemma Simmons | Skimmons  
> Summary: After a hard day at work, Skye received a text from an unknown number.  
> Preview: Unknown Number (7:15pm): Skye. My name is Skye and you're very much welcome Jemma. Goodnight.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.

* * *

**" _A person can really take you by surprise._ _"_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Deal?**

Skye woke up at the sound of her phone ringing. The sound of her ringtone is getting louder and it started to irritate her ears. She moved her hands and stretched it to where the noise is coming from and roamed her hands to search for her phone. As soon as she felt her phone, she picked it up and lifted it in front of her face with her eyes still closed. She tried to slowly open her eyes but failed so she relaxed them and tried to open her left eye. Her vision is still a bit blurry and her eyes are still adjusting to the brightness of her phone screen. The ringing stopped just before she can answer it and she dropped her hand on the bed while still holding the phone and closed her eye again.

She cocked her head to the other side and the light from the windows slowly invaded her eyes. Skye groaned and as she slowly opened her eyes, the light coming from the window illuminated her beautiful dark brown orbs.

"It's Saturday but people and Mother Nature won't even let me sleep until my head hurts enough for me to wake up on my own," Skye complained as she struggled to lift her body from her bed, "Why can't I be a morning person and not wake up like a grumpy old lady?" she asked herself grumpily.

She yawned but she immediately suppressed it when she remembered her conversations with Jemma last night. Her eyes grew big and hastily picked her phone up from where she last dropped it on her bed.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she freaked out while trying to input her password and failed a couple of times, "Mother of fingers!" Skye cursed in frustration.

After successfully unlocking her phone, she saw a notification, "One missed call" and tapped the 'Open' button. An unregistered number flashed on her screen but she quickly recognized it. Her heart beats faster because her brain is still recognizing her previous thoughts about having a text exchange with Dr. Simmons. She forgot to even add Jemma's number to her contacts because she was too caught up with their conversations. She tapped "Add to contacts" and saved her number as 'Jemma'.

After saving Jemma's number, she opened her inbox and found several texts, some of them are from a forwarding company, Ward, Hunter and Jemma. As soon as she saw Jemma's name, she then only remembered that she fell asleep through their conversation. She became worried and nervous at the same time so she decided to read Ward's and Hunter's texts first.

**Ward (7:09am)** : Hey, you bailed on me last night! Not cool, you owe me a drink.

Skye smiled and tapped on the reply button.

**Skye (8:12am)** _:_ Clearly, I didn't go out for a drink with you last night so technically I didn't bail and I don't owe you a drink but I still have your text so YOU owe me a drink Hairy Potter!

Skye chuckled a bit and proceeded on reading Hunter's text.

**Hunter (3:27am)** _:_ Drop everything lady hacker!  _Skye laughed after reading the first sentence and said "I am NOT going to drop my phone mister," emphasizing the word 'not' before continuing with his message_  I got a very steamy, sensual sex last night, so what do you say huh?

Hunter's text ended with a lot of weird emoticons. Skye's face turned to a disgusted look and replied to his text.

**Skye (8:13am)** : What is wrong with you? I'm now scarred for the rest of my life, thanks to you.

After a few seconds she already received a reply from Hunter, their thread is still open so she's able to read it right away.

**Hunter (8:13am)** _:_ Well thank you for your support. I appreciate it but I was drunk last night and thought that informing you was necessary. Apology number one.

Skye knows that their conversation will end up with Hunter telling her about the girl he had sex with last night so she decided to ignore him and pressed the back arrow button. She grew nervous again once she saw Jemma's name on her inbox.

"Skye, Skye..." Skye whispered when she saw her fingers lightly trembling, "She is not Dr. Simmons, she is not Dr. Simmons, come on my beautiful, slender fingers, chant with me," she tried to convince herself and breathed in deeply.

"Okay. I will just re-read some of our conversations before I read your last text when I fell asleep. I don't know why you called but I'll figure it out." Skye closed her eyes and swiped her finger through her phone's screen, when she was sure that the scrolling had already stopped, she opened her eyes and read the texts.

As she was scrolling down re-reading the texts, she paused for a long while and her eyes grew wide comically.

" _No, no, I didn't mean it that way. I'm not hitting on you but do you want me to be?_ "

"Where the hell did that come from? This is embarrassing! I lost to Hunter for the 'Most Embarrassing Text' award," Skye's face turned pinkish but proceeded to scroll down hoping for something redeeming.

_**Skye (12:13am)** : I'm on my bed right now, my own bed not on a hospital bed, silly. I'm just a woman concerned for a fellow woman who will go home at 2am. But honestly, you know, for a while there I was kinda hoping you were really Dr. Simmons, is that a bad thing? I hope you're not offended in any way. I'm just really a huge fan of that genius Doctor for a very long time now. Imagine having 2 PhDs! How amazing is that? How can someone not admire her for her intelligence and achievements? And plus, never seen a doctor as hot as her before, mind the accent too. She's a perfect human being! Again, I hope you're not offended that I actually hoped you're Dr. Simmons._

"Damn it! Swallow me and kill me now, just kill me now! I'm on my bed right now? That sounded so bad!" Skye's face turned from pink to a dark shade of red after reading her text, "I really hope she's not offended by that," Skye chided herself for being insensitive and she can feel her heart beating like it will jump out from her chest anytime soon.

Skye is unsure if she still want to continue reading the next conversations but she let out a long breath and tried to calm herself by chanting "She's not Dr. Simmons, she is not Dr. Simmons, relax Skye, just relax. Her name is Jemma something and not Doctor Jemma Simmons," when she's sure that she's calm enough to continue, she scrolled down and read the next text.

_**Jemma (12:19am)** : Skye, it was really fun reading your last text and I don't know what should I feel about your suggestive texts but I will just consider them as compliments. And lastly, I am not offended in any way about what you are hoping for. Why would I? I am Doctor Jemma Simmons._

Skye blinked a few times, she thought she read it wrong so she read it again. This time, she read it very slowly trying to sink it in word per word. When she's finished reading the text, her brain went blank, her face was so straight and pale. Skye was speechless, even her comedic curses won't come out, she felt like she's suddenly in a coma but she's awake. When the last sentence from Jemma's text finally sinked in to Skye, her eyes went so wide she didn't know her eyes are capable of doing that. She tumbled down on to her bed backwards from a sitting position and felt her back bounced a little.

"Oh holy mother fff—freaking finger lickin' good! She is Doctor Jemma Simmons!" Skye can't control her emotions as it quickly takes over her "She…I…her…" she can't even form coherent words "I can't believe I texted her those messages! So much for an impression Skye! Please ground, just open up and swallow me whole I beg you."

She stared at the last text again and thought hard about what she will reply. This has become so awkward for her. She's becoming more and more frustrated because she can't think of anything good enough to say when something crossed her mind so she opened her message and quickly typed in something.

**Skye (8:23am)** _:_ Hi there Jemma, I'm sorry I fell asleep last night, it's not that you're boring, actually, I had fun with our little conversation that I didn't want to go to sleep yet but I guess I lost the battle against my sleepiness.

**Skye (8:23am)** : Oh, and sorry I missed your call, the ringing stopped just before I can answer it, by the way, why did you call? Not that I don't want it, it's just that I cannot think of any reasons at all.

**Skye (8:23am)** : And Jemma, I want to tell you something…I have told you about my admiration for Dr. Simmons but come on, it's really impossible to happen that Dr. Simmons will just mistakenly text a random number then went on to a full conversation with a stranger who can either be a creep or a serial killer. Is this a prank? Am I being punk'd? Please don't mess with me because my poor little heart won't be able to handle it.

Skye tapped send and just thought about it being overboard or overly dramatic in a sense. She's still nervous as hell because  _this_  Jemma just told her she's Doctor Jemma Simmons, ' _The_ ' Dr. Jemma Simmons she's been looking up to for a very long time but she can't also get it out of her that she's just messing around and trying to prank her. She stood up and even looked for hidden cameras in her apartment just in case but she can't find one.

* * *

Jemma is currently sitting inside her office checking some files of her patients, writing some notes and editing some schedules on her phone's calendar when a notification popped up in her screen "One New Message" she placed her pen down and elegantly sipped on her tea then set it down then pressed the open button and saw that it was from Skye.

" _Hi there Jemma, I'm sorry I fell asleep last night, it's not that you're boring, actually, I had fun with our little conversation that I didn't want to go to sleep yet but I guess I lost the battle against my sleepiness._ _"_ Jemma chuckled lightly as she read on the first sentence of Skye's text and took another sip of tea from her cup before continuing with the text. " _Oh, and sorry I missed your call, the ringing stopped just before I can answer it, by the way, why did you call? Not that I don't want it, it's just that I cannot think of any reasons at all."_ Jemma suddenly figured that she didn't really have any reasons at all, she just wanted to hear Skye's voice and she's not sure if it is out of curiosity or something else.

_**Skye (8:23am)** : And Jemma, I want to tell you something…I have told you about my admiration for Dr. Simmons but come on, it's really impossible to happen that Dr. Simmons will just mistakenly text a random number then went on to a full conversation with a stranger who can either be a creep or a serial killer. Is this a prank? Am I being punk'd? Please don't mess with me because my poor little heart won't be able to handle it._

Jemma didn't know what she would feel or how to even react at that but she's sure she heard herself say "Awwwwwww" (like awe on awesome but longer) like she's thinking of a cute little puppy or when someone said the sweetest thing to you. Jemma read it once more before typing in her reply.

**Jemma (8:34am)** : Good morning Skye. No it's okay don't worry, I called with no strong apparent reasons at all, I just want to check up on you because you didn't reply to my text last night, I was worried that I might have sent something offensive or something improper to you but I'm relieved that I did not. Anyway, such a noble choice of words as an explanation for falling asleep.

**Jemma (8:34am):** And now that you mentioned it, it didn't really occur to me that you might be a creep or a serial killer, well are you? I'm kind of worried because you know some stuff about me.

**Jemma (8:34am):** And to answer your last concern with all honesty, yes I am really Doctor Jemma Simmons, 2 PhDs and all and mind the accent. I'm not pranking or punking you by any means. And of course not, I have no reasons to mess with that poor little heart of yours but I can take care of it anytime if you want me to. I do have a question too if you don't mind, I am certain that you have already heard my voice many times before, am I right?

Jemma sent her text with confidence not really realizing what she had just said on the last part. Her smile never left her face though and sipped on her cup of tea before going back on checking with her files.

* * *

Skye just finished cooking her breakfast - scrambled egg and pancakes with butter-flavored maple syrup and a cup of coffee. She took a large portion of pancake in her mouth and nearly choked when her phone beeped beside her plate. She sipped on her coffee and coughed a little and then stared at Jemma's name before opening it.

The 'Good Morning Skye' part warmed her heart a little as no one really sends her a text with a normal introduction such as 'Good Morning' and a bonus of her name after it. She smiled at the next part of Jemma's message and chuckled a little at the 'noble choice of words' part. She laughed when she read the part " _And now that you mentioned it, it didn't really occur to me that you can be a creep or a serial killer, well are you? I'm kind of worried because you know some stuff about me."_

Her face turned to a dark shade of red again after reading about " _And to answer your last concern with all honesty, yes I am really Doctor Jemma Simmons, 2 PhDs and all and mind the accent. I'm not pranking or punking you by any means. And of course not, I have no reasons to mess with that poor little heart of yours but I can take care of it anytime if you want me to."_ Her heart is beating faster again, she read the 'take care' part and took it in a completely different sense but she became nervous when she read the last part and she mentally smacked herself when she felt turned on with that question.

"Oh my God! Is it bad that I find that question in a flirtatious and seductive manner?" Skye never thought that her face can turn in a shade of red like that.

"I feel like my mind will blow, there are too many images running on my mind right now," she felt like she needed a shower right now but she replied nevertheless.

**Skye (8:36am):**  I haven't received a Good morning text since I got my job, I never really cared about it before but now I think I wanna get used to it especially when it came from you.

**Skye (8:36am):** Well that's sweet, someone checking up on me when they haven't received a text from me, it's weird but it feels good actually, thank you.

**Skye (8:36am):** Good job at using my own words against me! And no, no, I'm not a creep or a serial killer or close to it, I'm not a freaking psycho so you don't need to worry. Wow, someone taking care of my heart, that would be lovely...and scary if you're thinking of dissecting it! I hope not! Hmm, yes I did actually, I've already watched your interviews and speeches on tv and internet before, why'd you ask?

Skye did her best to sound as calm as possible so she won't scare Jemma out of her brilliant mind because Skye is already freaking out so she just hoped for the best.

* * *

"Can you book me a ticket to Nashville today? Please schedule my trip at any time this afternoon but not later than 2pm, I need to be there for a conference dinner," Jemma requested to her secretary.

"Should I book a hotel too Dr. Simmons? And should I schedule you for a return ticket too?" Her secretary asked her.

"Yes please but no need for a grand hotel, just a decent one and no, I will do that myself as I'm not sure how long I will be staying there," Jemma answered her secretary's inquiries.

"Okay Dr. Simmons, I will update you in a while," Her secretary confirmed.

"Thank you Gwen, you make my job a lot easier," Jemma praised her and smiled at her before going back inside her office.

Jemma heard her phone beep. She picked it up but before she can read it, the phone in her office rang, she pressed the answer button in a loudspeaker.

"Dr. Jemma Simmons, we need you in the laboratory ASAP," the voice from the phone sounded truly urgent.

Jemma stuffed her phone inside her coat's pocket, gathered her kit and went to the lab.

* * *

Skye can't put her phone down and she keeps on checking it every minute or so. She's waiting for Jemma's reply for over five hours now and she's becoming paranoid over it. To ease off her mild paranoia, she opened her laptop and checked on the status of her order – A box set loaded with mechanical and electronic parts she wasn't really familiar with.

"My newest task is not in the field of my expertise, I don't know what came to me when I accepted this task, probably the bonus incentive that I will get from finishing it," Skye sighed when she stared at the unfamiliar list of parts included in the package "This is going to be a huge pain in the ass."

According to the tracking information of her package, it will be delivered today with no time commitment so she's bummed by this because it means that she can't go out and she have to wait for the package.

After an hour and a half, Skye's boredom is killing her so she texted Hunter to come over.

**Skye (3:07pm)** : Hey buddy, got some free time? Want to come over and have some pizza? You can tell me about your adventure last night or you can just bring her over here, no problem but don't you dare have sex in my apartment. And absolutely no threesome will happen!

Hunter laughed out loud after he read Skye's text. He's in his own apartment having tons of fun with the girl from last night.

**Hunter (3:07pm)** : Hey there lady bangs, no can do sorry, got some company and we don't need to relocate. You can join us however, you know where I live.

His reply has the intention to annoy Skye. He kept it short but he surely knew it will work.

**Skye (3:08pm)** : Eww gross! Never mind that, just do your thing there, I'll be more than happy with my alone time here than join you.

Skye immediately received a reply from Hunter.

**Hunter (3:08pm)** _:_ Well that's new. Skye's alone time, I will surely remember that.

**Skye (3:08pm)** _:_ I don't know you, stop texting me!

Hunter laughed out loud again, he never fails to annoy Skye.

Skye is bored, frustrated and annoyed all at the same time, she was about to do a weird selfie just to annoy her followers on Instagram when her phone beeped again.

"Hunter just won't stop!" she groaned and checked her phone. She squealed when Jemma's name appeared on her phone "Oh my God!" her body reacted at her excitement and she bumped her knee at the edge of her desk "Oh my God!" she repeated but in a very irritated tone.

**Jemma (3:10pm)** : Hi Skye. I just got your message, that's sad to know, everybody deserves to be greeted a good morning, especially someone as cute and as funny as you. If you will let me I can greet you good morning every day, we can continue tomorrow. Yes, I felt that when you sent me a take care message and I can't thank you enough for that, and I hope that a simple checking up on you text from me can make up for that? I won't dissect your heart, that's ridiculous. I know, I know, I do trust you about not being a creep or a serial killer but you can send me a photo of you just to be sure. Oh yes, good, good, since I'm in Nashville right now all I can do is call you so you can hear my voice in exchange for your photo as a sign of proof, deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys! Here's chapter 3.  
> Thank you for the additional faves and follows!  
> And especially, thank you very much for the reviews, I appreciate it a lot.  
> I hope you're having fun with this story.  
> Again, thank you!


	4. Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Accidentally In Love  
> Pairings: Skye and Jemma Simmons | Skimmons  
> Summary: After a hard day at work, Skye received a text from an unknown number.  
> Preview: Unknown Number (7:15pm): Skye. My name is Skye and you're very much welcome Jemma. Goodnight.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.

* * *

**" _We don't meet people by accident.  
_** **_They are meant to cross our path for a reason."_ **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Photographs**

Skye's brain was only able to process the last part of Jemma's text as her eyes went really wide after reading it, she was flabbergasted that someone like Dr. Simmons has asked for her photo. She felt her whole face up to her ears are becoming hot and she knew that if she looked at herself in a mirror, she can see how red her face has become. And although her face feels like it's on fire, she's having chills ran down her body, she can feel the cold electricity crawl under her skin. She can feel her hands becoming cold and her heart is pounding inside her chest.

" _Jemma, oh my God, do you wanna give me a heart attack?_ " Skye nervously thought to herself then pressed on the photo icon on her phone and browsed her album

"Why can't I take my pictures like a normal person? It's all so dorky! It will be ridiculous if I am going to send her a photo of me in a Chewbacca coat and this photo of me underwater is silly, I can't even tell if it's me!" Skye groaned while looking at her pictures "Why do they look so stupid?" Skye let out a frustrated groan.

It has been almost twelve minutes and Skye still haven't found a photo that she can send to Jemma. She started pacing until she saw herself on her living room mirror. She abruptly stopped in front of the it and took a good look at her current appearance. She fixed her hair and straightened her clothes then grabbed her phone and tapped on the camera icon.

"Well what the hell, simplicity is the ultimate sophistication," She told herself and took a shot. She wanted to make an impression to Jemma and she wanted it with just the way she is. Simple yet gorgeous.

* * *

**Skye (3:25pm)** : Hi Jemma, sorry for taking too much time to reply, I'm having a little problem about it because I don't know what to send you so please help me here. What would you want? A simple one or a seductive one? *wink* Kidding! I've attached my photo in this message. I hope you won't find me creepy.

Jemma was surprised with herself for being nervous when she received a message from Skye more than she couldn't believe herself that she asked for Skye's photo and remembering that made her flush.

Jemma scrunched her nose when she read the first part of Skye's text and she almost choked at her tea after reading the 'seductive one' part and blushed afterwards. She suddenly felt nervous and excited at the same time. She scrolled down on her phone and when she reached the upper most edge of the picture, she stopped and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she's about to continue scrolling down, her phone rang in her hand.

"Bloody arteries—" the call surprised Jemma and made her jump a little from her seat.

"Dr. Simmons," She introduced when she answered the call with shaky hands.

"Good afternoon Dr. Simmons, this is Dr. Greene, is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all, can I help you with something Dr. Greene?" Jemma asked politely.

"Yes, I need your help with something. I will send you an e-mail containing some files that I scanned from the laboratory, can you please give us your opinions about those? Most of the doctors here only trust your judgment. I will send it right away if it's okay with you."

"Of course, Dr. Greene. I will respond with my opinion as soon as possible."

"Thank you very much Dr. Simmons. Have a good day. Good bye."

After the call had ended, she hastily went back to Skye's text. She paused for a moment and scrolled down again and for the first time since their first conversation, she finally knows what Skye actually looked like. She only realized that she was staring at it when she received another text from Skye.

**Skye (3:28pm)** : Wait, Nashville?

Jemma chuckled a bit then opened Skye's previous text and looked at the photo again for a moment before she proceeded to reply.

* * *

Skye didn't know what she was feeling, it's a mixture of anxiousness, embarrassment and hopefulness. She's currently flopped down on her sofa and every time she remembers the photo that she sent to Jemma, she would smack her pillow or she would smack herself with a pillow.

So when Skye received a text from Jemma, she instantly sat upright and felt her face becoming numb. She took a moment before opening Jemma's message.

**Jemma (3:28pm)** : You got me there Skye, I actually thought you were serious about sending me a seductive photo of you because I certainly won't mind at all. I'm kind of hoping, actually *wink*

Skye swore that she can actually hear her heart pound at that moment. She felt her head grew bigger and heavier and she felt the butterflies in her stomach had somehow transformed into birds, really big, flappy birds then she squeaked when received another text from Jemma.

**Jemma (3:28pm)** : Wow. You are profoundly beautiful Skye. You honestly look good in a button-down and oh, I like your bangs, looks great on you. When did you take that photo of you? And thank you for sending one. Now I don't have to wonder what you look like. And yes, I'm in Nashville right now, why, have you been here before?

Skye repeatedly punched the pillow beside her then buried her face in it. She can feel her face burn and she thought it might actually explode. She doesn't know where to put that overflowing emotion. She can't get herself to relax as she repeatedly read Jemma's texts again and again.

"You're killing me right now Dr. Jemma Simmons! How can you make me feel this way when you're in Nashville? Can someone please give me the power of teleportation? It can be in a form of a plane ticket!" Skye really wanted to meet Jemma, she have met Jemma before, no - she just saw her on stage at an event before.

Skye smiled at the memory of seeing Jemma for the first time. She was about to reply to Jemma when her doorbell rang. She placed down her phone on the center table and stood up to answer the door. She looked at the peephole and figured it was her package so she opened the door.

"Package for Skye," the delivery man said.

"Yeah, I'm Skye."

"Please sign here," the man instructed and Skye signed the papers, "Where do you want me to put your package Ms. Skye?"

"It's okay, I can take care of it, thanks," Skye answered and handed the paper back to the delivery man.

"Ok, thanks, have a nice day," the delivery man left and Skye took her package inside and placed it on her desk.

Skye went back to close the door then she opened her package with a cutter. She checked if it is complete and if the parts are correct and undamaged. She read the instructions and grumbled when she can't understand most of it then finally sat down on her sofa and grabbed her phone.

* * *

**Skye (3:43pm)** : Seriously? You're hoping for my seductive photo? Is this for real? Cause seriously, I panicked after reading that text.

Jemma laughed after she read Skye's text and she tried to imagine what her reaction might have been. Her thoughts were interrupted by another text from Skye.

**Skye (3:43pm)** : Thank you for your compliments but I thought that photo was embarrassing, I had to repeatedly punch my pillow to get that feeling out of me but it really feels so good that you liked it, I didn't know what to send you so I took one instead. I took it a while ago, after I received your text asking for my photo. Yes, I have been to Nashville a few times but I haven't explored it yet. Is it okay for me to ask how long will you be staying there?

Jemma chuckled at the first part of the text and released a sweet 'awww' sound at the next part. She really liked talking to Skye even just with text messages. It's her first time to have some sort of a text-friend or maybe even more and she never imagined she'll have one especially now but then Skye came by accident. Since the night that they first texted, it's like she has something to look forward to through the day, it's fun and exciting and new and she's absolutely loving every moment of it.

Jemma realized that she's smiling while staring at Skye's photo when her phone buzzed again. Skye has sent her another text and she wondered what it would be.

**Skye (3:44pm)** : Hi, sorry I can't help myself but I really wanted to ask for a picture of you too if it's not too much to ask.

Jemma's smile grew wider after reading that text.

* * *

Skye has always been a natural charmer, she's confident most of the times, she trusts her skills, and she can easily be friends with people. Both men and women are inevitably attracted to her. She had lots of suitors even before and they can never make her nervous or act stupid enough to make her self-conscious about her actions, well except for one person, a certain Doctor Jemma Simmons is the sole exception. Skye gets all nervous with just Jemma's name appearing on her phone. She can't figure it out if Jemma is attracted to her, she's always self-conscious about what she says or send to Jemma, she can make her feel that there are butterflies in her stomach and lastly, Skye is scared that she won't be able to control her emotions. But that last one won't get in the way of her seizing this once in a lifetime opportunity. She is going to enjoy it while it lasts.

Skye is reading the instructions from her package again when she received two messages from Jemma. She opened the first one.

**Jemma (4:01pm)** : Got you Skye! I wonder what does a panicking Skye looks like. It never actually crossed my mind that I might receive a seductive photo from you but yes, if ever, I wouldn't mind at all, a simple photo of you is seductive enough in my opinion.

Skye's eyes went wide in a very comical way, her flushed face can't hide her embarrassment.

"Oh no! That was really embarrassing," Skye reacted on the first part of the message "And no, I won't dare send you a photo of me panicking over your messages. I could literally murder someone," she added then opened the second message.

**Jemma (4:01pm)** : Why were you embarrassed? You look gorgeous in that photo, I already saved it in my phone so whenever we talk I can look at it. Oh, why did you punch your pillow? Did it hurt your hands? You're not hurt are you? And about my stay here, I'm not actually sure how long I am needed in here but I think it wouldn't be longer than 2 or 3 months but I am hoping for a shorter stay though because I really wanted to meet you in person and have an actual conversation.

And Skye didn't think that her eyes can get any wider than her first reaction. Jemma never fails to surprise her in every messages that she sends her.

"Dr. Jemma Simmons saved my photo in her phone! Is this even real? Am I dreaming? If I am please I don't wanna wake up!" And Skye has this very huge smile plastered on her face, "Aww, so sweet. Very doctor-y of her to be concerned about my hands," she added after reading the next part of the message and blushed when she realized her previous thought sounded so bad.

" _Wait, did I read it right? She actually wanted to meet me in person? When did that happen?_ " Skye squealed as she continued to punch her pillow beside her.

Skye's face was buried in her pillow when she received another text from Jemma. She took a deep breath and opened her message.

Skye sharply gasped as a photo of Jemma appeared on her phone's screen. She wasn't expecting something like it when she opened the message but all Skye can manage is to keep her mouth open in shock. When she saw Jemma's picture, it all had just sink in so deep that she's actually, genuinely, and absolutely talking to her one and only Doctor Jemma Simmons. It's a dream come true for Skye.

**Jemma (4:03pm)** : To be fair, here, I also took a picture of myself when you asked for it. Hope you won't find me creepy.

Skye stuck out her tongue when Jemma mocked her by using her own words from her previous message. She took her time admiring Jemma's photo. If this isn't actually happening she would think that she's just looking at a googled photo of Jemma. It's too surreal for Skye and it's making her heart flutter in happiness and she doesn't want it to end.

* * *

Jemma had just finished preparing for the conference dinner. She's wearing a black V-neck dress that hugged her body in a very elegant way with matching black purse and black heels. Her hair is done in a high bun with her bangs neatly brushed on the side slightly covering her right ear. While standing in front of her hotel room's mirror, she suddenly thought of Skye. Jemma smirked and grabbed her phone. She took few steps backwards a little away from the mirror and took a shot of a half and a full body shot of herself.

Jemma checked her phone for Skye's messages and she found four new messages from her.

**Skye (4:05pm)** : I can't believe I fell for that! It's too embarrassing. How dare you? But if you really wanna see a seductive photo of me, oh I know you do, I might send you one, maybe in the future when I have enough courage but I will never send a photo of me panicking over you. Emphasis on never.

Jemma had a pretty good laugh at Skye's message.

"Silly Skye, you don't even have a clue at how adorable you are right now," Jemma whispered while still chuckling softly then she opened the next message.

**Skye (4:05pm)** : You almost got me there! It's another trick right? I won't fall for it again! But wow, you actually went for gorgeous, such a strong word for a photo of my face, if it was a whole body picture I would have believed you but does my face looks like a body to you? Anyway, yes Dr. Simmons (emphasis on the Dr.), my hands are fine, just a little sore from the punching but they can still perform amazing tricks *wink*

Jemma knows she shouldn't laugh at the first part but she did anyway, she can't help it, Skye's just too adorable.

"What?" Jemma scrunched her nose as she imagined Skye's face as a shape of a body and she laughed even more, "That's preposterous!" she added while still laughing but softer than a while ago.

**Skye (4:05pm)** : Now that you have my picture saved on your phone, I'm telling you, it will pop out of your phone's screen like that Asian white lady who I thought her face was her back.

"Huh?" Jemma wrinkled her forehead in confusion, "is this supposed to make me scared or to make me laugh?" she asked nobody in particular but chose to laugh instead.

**Skye (4:06pm)** : Oh God, I was caught off guard by that picture. It felt like Thor was inside me. And lucky for you, you will be staying in my phone too.

Jemma cracked at that message. It's been a long time since she had a laugh like that. She haven't even recovered yet when she received another text from Skye.

**Skye (4:06pm)** _:_ No, no, no! Sorry, I don't mean it like that, I mean it's like Thor possessed me or something cause I can feel the electricity crawl through my body.

Jemma laughed even more at that follow up text, it would have been less embarrassing for her if she had just left it like that but she had just to admit it.

* * *

"Wtafadiaatey!" Skye buried her face in her pillow. She's saying something unfathomable as the soft cushion against her face is muffling her voice. The embarrassment of what she sent Jemma is eating her. If she could, she would take that message back and spare herself from the extensive humiliation.

Skye let out a loud embarrassed groan and stood up to get a glass of water. She's having her first sip when her phone rang.

**Jemma Simmons calling…**


	5. Just A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Accidentally In Love  
> Pairings: Skye and Jemma Simmons | Skimmons  
> Summary: After a hard day at work, Skye received a text from an unknown number.  
> Preview: Unknown Number (7:15pm): Skye. My name is Skye and you're very much welcome Jemma. Goodnight.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.

* * *

**" _There is never a time or place for true love, it just happens accidentally in a heartbeat, in a single, flashing moment."_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just A Dream**

**Jemma Simmons calling** **…**

Skye felt her heart skipped as she stared at the screen of her phone. She wasn't ready for this and Jemma's call caught her off guard. Not wanting to make Jemma wait, she accepted the call and braced herself.

"Hello?" Skye felt a burning sensation creep from her neck up to her face. It's like her whole body is on fire.

"Hello Skye," Jemma smiled when she heard Skye's voice for the first time, "Sorry, I can't help myself from calling you right now with you being so adorable with your texts and I am honestly thrilled to hear your voice."

Skye felt the insides of her stomach twist from inexplicable delight. She choked on her words and her mind panicked as to what she can say.

"J..Jemma..." Skye's stuttered and she scrunched her face in embarrassment as her voice betrayed her.

Jemma waited for a while if Skye will say something after that. Not hearing anything more, she glanced at her phone if the call is still connected.

"Skye? Are you still there?" Jemma squinted her eyes, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous right now," Skye admitted and breathed in deeply hoping to ease off some tension.

"Really? I am making you nervous?" Jemma smiled teasingly, "I didn't know that I am capable of something like that."

Skye raised an eyebrow at the playfulness of Jemma's tone, "You have no idea Jemma," and picked up something from her package and started playing with it to help her calm down.

"I honestly don't know that," Jemma 's smile is still plastered on her face, "But one thing I know is that it's really good to hear my first name from someone," Jemma paused for a moment before adding "And I am greatly enthralled that 'that someone' is you, Skye," Jemma mentally praised herself for not faltering for she's undoubtedly nervous too.

Skye accidentally dropped the item from her package that she was playing with after hearing the last part of what had Jemma said and it made a loud noise.

"Damn it!" Skye cursed when she failed to get a hold of the item before it reached the floor and made a loud clanging sound. She covered her mouth when she realized that she have spoken it loud enough for Jemma to hear.

Jemma squinted her eyes and pursed her lips from the loud sound.

"What's that Skye? Are you alright?" Jemma concernedly asked.

Skye bent down and retrieved the item from the floor and carefully examined it for any damages. Seeing that there are no visible damages at all, she sighed in relief.

"Sorry for the noise, I'm fine, I just dropped something on the floor," Skye explained and disregarded the cause of the mishap.

"It's good to know that you didn't hurt yourself. Judging from the sound, I'm assuming it's something metallic. Imagine if you dropped an extremely sharp knife and it pierced your foot," Jemma heard a light gasp from Skye's end, "it can possibly tear or injure tendons or ligaments. It can also damage your nerves on the process. You may not be able to feel anything from your foot ever again or—" Jemma stopped when she heard Skye groan in pain, "Oh, I'm sorry Skye, it wasn't my intention to scare you."

"Seriously? Because I think I won't be able to use a knife again without remembering all of that. That was really a gruesome image you just described," Skye heard Jemma softly laugh at what she said, "If you can just see my face a while ago I'm sure you won't be laughing right now."

"Oh, I'm sure that I'd be laughing even more if I saw that," Jemma teased as her laugh eased down.

Skye smiled as she became more comfortable talking to Jemma on the phone. For her, Jemma's laugh is the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard so far and it's a fulfilling feeling that warmed her heart knowing that she's the one behind that laugh.

"But I am hoping that if I ever hurt my foot, you won't laugh at me," Skye teased when Jemma stopped laughing.

"Of course not. I will do my best to save your foot so we won't have to amputate it," Jemma grinned when she heard Skye abruptly said "Stop it!"

"Oh Skye, you're too adorable when being teased, do you know that?" Jemma chuckled and checked the time on her watch.

"Oh, you won't find me adorable when I tease you," Skye retorted.

Jemma smirked "I'm absolutely having a pleasant time talking to you Skye but I have to cut it short, I need to be on my way for the dinner conference right now but we'll definitely talk again sometime."

"Yeah sure, it was lovely talking to you Jemma and I'll definitely hope that we can talk again some other time," Skye frowned a little that Jemma needed to go but she was undoubtedly ecstatic that she had the opportunity to talk to her over the phone, plus, Jemma's the one who called her and for Skye, it was a privilege.

"And uh Skye…"

"Yes?" Skye answered precipitously.

"I'm looking forward on how you're going to tease me. Good bye." Jemma ended the call without waiting for Skye's reply.

Jemma shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She doesn't know what came into her for saying that but she's somewhat relieved that she did.

On the contrary, Skye is staring at her phone dumbfounded. Jemma's last sentence blew her mind.

* * *

It has been three weeks, Skye and Jemma had continuously exchanging texts and phone calls. They have become very much more comfortable and they've learned a lot about each other. They felt so close even though they are miles apart. They've grown accustomed to the flirting, teasing and friendly seductions from each other. They can't go on a day without even a simple text. They had listed plans on what they are going to do when they meet. Both of them constantly checking their phone for each other's messages.

It has just been three weeks but they felt like they've known each other for a lifetime.

* * *

**Skye (7:02am)** : Good morning Jemma.

Skye greeted Jemma through text.

It became a habit, texting Jemma a 'good morning' when she wakes up and a 'good night' before she goes to sleep and it's the same with Jemma but usually, it's the latter who will greet first as she's the one who always wakes up early.

* * *

Skye was pre-occupied with her tasks and it was after lunch when she was able to check her phone but she frowned when she didn't receive any messages from Jemma.

There are a lot of possible things that came into Skye's mind on why Jemma's wasn't able to send her any messages.

Her shift was done and she went straight home. Skye grew frustrated and a little bit paranoid. She just tried to tell herself that maybe Jemma is very busy and cannot possibly get a hold of her phone but that didn't help the growing sadness in Skye.

Skye picked up her phone and tapped the 'New Message' button on her screen.

**Skye (7:54pm)** : Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated.

Skye tapped the 'Send' button and placed her phone on her desk.

* * *

Skye is done with her dinner and with her shower. She picked up her phone to check for messages.

"Still no texts or anything…" Skye sighed and went to her room, "Where are you Jemma? What are you doing? Why are you not texting or calling me?"

Skye re-read her previous conversations with Jemma and she didn't see anything that can make the latter mad at her or avoid her.

Skye has been tossing and turning on her bed while waiting for any texts from Jemma. It had been more than 3 hours and there's still nothing.

**Skye (11:42pm)** : Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you.

* * *

It has been two hours and Skye became more paranoid thinking things like "What if she doesn't like to talk to me anymore?", "Did I say or do something wrong?", "Did I offend her in any way?", "Did she find someone way more interesting to talk to other than me?" and other things similar to that.

Skye's head hurts from over-thinking, she wanted to send Jemma another text or just call her but she's hesitating because of the situation, she's not really a pessimist but she can't help herself from thinking of the negative things.

* * *

Skye woke up at the sound of her phone ringing, realizing she must have fallen asleep without noticing because Jemma had occupied her mind all day. When Jemma's name popped up in Skye's mind, she sat upright in a rapid movement and scrambled on her bed for her phone hoping that Jemma's the one who's calling.

She quickly stared at the screen and grimaced when it's not from Jemma.

"Skye," she still answered the call but in a very disinterested manner.

"Good Morning Skye, it's Phil."

"Good Morning sir, can I help you with something?" Skye changed her tone when she heard that it's her boss on the other line.

"Yes, there is actually. Change of plans, we need you to finish the prototype in a span of two weeks, we won't be giving you tasks other than that. You don't have to go to the office so you can have all of your time to finish that prototype. Don't worry, you'll still be paid with additional incentives. Report to the office in exactly two weeks starting today."

"Copy that, sir!" Skye answered with a frown on her face.

When the call ended, she dropped her body backwards on the bed and groaned in frustration.

**Skye (6:24am)** : Good Morning, Jemma.

Skye still managed to send Jemma her usual 'Good Morning' greeting.

"Good thing I don't have to go to the office today," Skye sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

Skye is alternating from checking her phone, watching tutorial videos, reading the manuals and actually working with the prototype, and this has been going on for nearly two hours. She can't work properly because she can't get Jemma off of her mind. She sighed and picked up her phone again. She stared at it for a moment before typing something.

**Skye (2:43pm)** : I really miss you Jemma and I'm really getting worried now.

* * *

Skye is in too deep researching about electronics on her laptop when her phone started to ring beside her it. Her eyes are still on the screen when she picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Skye casually answered.

"Hello Skye."

Skye froze in her seat when she heard the voice from the other line. She retracted her phone from her ear to look at the screen.

Jemma's name and picture welcomed Skye's eyes.

"Jemma? Finally!" Skye breathed the last words in relief then quickly placed her phone back up in her ears, "Are you okay? Did something happen to you?"

"Yes, I am alright, Skye," Jemma smiled at Skye's obvious concern, "It's good to hear your voice again."

"Yeah…" Skye made the word linger a little bit.

"Skye, I missed you," Jemma's voice is hovering between anxiousness and relief, "I hope you're not mad."

"No, of course not. I was just worried and paranoid," Skye's voice was soft and caring, "and I thought that you didn't want to talk to me again."

"What? Why would you think that?" Jemma scrunched her face "I'm so sorry Skye, we were just held up in the lab, something came up and we were contained inside. We are not allowed to use any electronic devices. Safety precautions and alike," Jemma explained "It wasn't my intention to make you worry."

"Oh my God! That sounded something to actually worry about," Skye shifted in her seat "Are you sure you're okay? You're not hurt or anything right? Do you still have your foot?" Skye smiled for the first time again since yesterday morning.

"Wow. You still remembered that?" Jemma chuckled and her nervousness dissipated, "Good way to break the tension, Skye."

"Of course, I will never forget that horrifying scenario, it makes me cringe every time I have to use a knife," Skye laughed softly feeling overwhelmed by relief "I'm so glad to know that you're okay and we're okay and oh, I can actually make you tensed now?" she added teasingly.

Jemma squinted her eyes at what Skye had said and her lips formed into a grin, "So...a 'we', really?"

"No, no I mean I'm glad that we're okay, not in a romantic way…no, wait it sounds offending—" Skye stopped when she heard Jemma laughed and it made her smile.

"So, who's tensed now?" Jemma countered.

"Good one Jemma. You're getting better with your quips," Skye smirked at her seat.

"Excuse me?" Jemma faked an offended tone, "Mine are always better than yours."

Skye laughed at that wholeheartedly, "I really missed you Jemma."

"Oh Skye, I missed you too but I don't go thinking of you at night when the world is asleep and do God knows what," Jemma tried to sound alluring as possible but she can't suppress a short chuckle in her voice.

"What?! It's nothing like that! I didn't mean it that way," Skye blushed as she genuinely didn't mean it that way, "Wait, it was supposed to be sweet not sexual."

"Skye…Skye…Skye…I didn't say anything about it being sexual," Jemma is trying her best not to laugh at Skye.

Skye blushed furiously and her eyes went into saucer mode. She needed to think of something to get back at Jemma.

"Wait, someone sent me a message, I'm just going to check it, it might be important," Jemma excused herself.

"Yeah, it might be really important," Skye has a smug smirk plastered on her face and that smirk turned to a very smug grin when she heard an obvious loud gasp from Jemma.

"Oh dear Lord!" Jemma clasped her mouth as soon as she uttered those words. Her face cringed when she heard Skye laugh.

Skye apparently sent Jemma a close-up picture of her face showing a stunning side of her jawline and her hair dangling beautifully covering the end part of her jaw near her ear and a seductive wink is formed in her eyes while looking directly at the camera so when someone looked at it, it's like Skye is looking directly at that someone.

* * *

A day has passed and the two are back with their usual calls and conversations.

"Still not done with the prototype?" Jemma asked as she heard a clanging noise on the background.

"I'm not even halfway through it, I'm having a hard time figuring out which is which and where to put it," Skye explained while still trying to work with the prototype "And it's due next week. I'm screwed."

"Hmm, I think I can help you with that," Jemma paused for a moment "Fitz is an Engineer, I can arrange a meeting for you two."

"Really?" Skye's voice sounded so relieved, thankful and jubilant "You will do that for me, babe?" she teased Jemma, emphasizing the word 'babe'.

"Babe? I'm not a pig!" Jemma blushed at hearing Skye's voice calling her babe and tried to hide that by joking about it.

"Oh come on Jemma, don't break my romantic moment," Skye persisted on teasing Jemma.

"Okay, okay. But back on the topic, are you free on Saturday? Fitz has a day-off this coming Saturday and if you're okay with it, I'll tell him as soon as possible so he can save that day for you." Jemma offered.

"Yeah, Sat is perfect." Skye accepted Jemma's offer excitedly.

"Where do you want to meet him?" Jemma asked.

"I'm kinda hoping that he'll be okay to meet me here at my apartment, the prototype is already set-up plus we can start working with it here instead of in a restaurant." Skye explained while looking at the prototype.

"Right," Jemma agreed "I'm sure he'll understand. So Saturday it is. Send me your address and I'll forward it to him."

"I can't thank you enough Jemma! I'll make it up to you next time," Skye's voice sounds so enthusiastic.

"Glad I can be of help Skye," Jemma smirked "And I'm sure you'll make it up to me next time, babe," she intentionally emphasized the word babe, mocking Skye.

"Awww, you're a fast learner Jemma. I'm so proud of you," Skye laughed as she teased Jemma "I wish you can be here on Saturday too, when are you coming back in Boston?"

"Me too Skye, me too," Jemma sighed in agreement with Skye wishing she can be there on Saturday, "I'm still not sure. I hope I can go back on Thursday. I really want to see you Skye and hold your hand or maybe even kiss you," Jemma smirked teasingly then grinned when she heard Skye gasped audibly.

"Dr. Jemma Simmons, you didn't just say that!" Skye is blushing furiously "Now, who wouldn't get excited with that? And if you don't kiss me when we meet, I will," Skye confidently said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Jemma smiled as a blush covered her cheeks.

* * *

**Saturday...**

**Jemma (5:49am)** : Good Morning Skye! Fitz will be there at 8am, have fun.

**Skye (6:27am)** : Good Morning, babe! :P  
 **Skye (6:27am)** : Have fun? Really? And I will think of it as not sexual at all.

**Jemma (6:27am):**  You do that, you can only think of sexual things if it's me.

Skye can't believe at what she had read. Her cheeks instantly became red and the birds returned in her stomach. She smacked her pillow again in the process.

**Skye (6:28am)** : Oh my God Jemma! The things you do to my poor little heart.

**Jemma (6:30am)** : Don't worry, I'll take care of that poor little heart of yours when we meet. But right now, you should be getting ready.

**Skye (6:30am)** : Yeah, I should be. Text you later, don't skip breakfast and don't stress yourself at work too much.

**Jemma (6:30am)** : I will. Thank you Doctor.

Skye chuckled at Jemma's last text. Skye stood up and placed her phone on her bed. She went to her kitchen and prepared for her breakfast.

Skye had just finished a steamy bath and picked up her phone to check for the time and for some messages.

**Jemma (7:17am)** : Fitz said he is on his way. Take a picture with him okay?  
 **Jemma (7:39am)** : I miss you :)

Skye smiled at Jemma's messages.

**Skye (7:46am)** : Aww, I miss you too, babe :P If only you can be here today too :(

Skye placed her iPod on her portable speaker and put it on shuffle.

Skye is preparing some snacks when she heard her phone ring. She checked the time, it's 7:54am.

"Hello Skye, your apartment number is 10 right?" Jemma asked, "Fitz asked me to contact you to make sure because apparently, he got the wrong apartment."

"My apartment number is 12 Jemma, not 10," Skye laughed softly.

"I can see why, wait, I'll tell Fitz, I'll put you on hold for a moment."

"Okay," Skye smiled at the music that started to play on her iPod.

_There are times_  
_When I just want to look at your face  
_ _With the stars in the night_

Skye heard a knock at the door "Oh, that must be Fitz," she walked towards her door and yelled "Coming."

_There are times_  
_When I just want to feel your embrace  
_ _In the cold of the night_

She's still holding her phone and realized that Jemma was back, "Hello Jemma? I think Fitz is here already. Hold on a second."

Skye opened her door while her phone is still up in her ears while the music is still playing on the background.

_You were just a dream that I once knew  
_ _I never thought I would be right for you_

Skye felt the time stopped right then, right there. She was frozen in her place. She felt it took her about five minutes when she was finally able to speak up but it was actually just a few seconds.

"Jemma…"

_You're all I need to be with forevermore_ _…_


	6. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Title: Accidentally In Love**   
>  **Pairings: Skye and Jemma Simmons**   
>  **Summary: After a hard day at work, Skye received a text from an unknown number.**   
>  **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**   
> 

 

* * *

 " **Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The First Time**

Skye stared at Jemma with a blank face expression. She was too astonished to convey anything. Her right hand is still holding on to her apartment's doorknob and her other hand is still clutching her phone in her ear. She didn't know how to react or did she react but just didn't know it? There are many things running through her mind right now, like  _"What should I say_?" or " _What should I do_?" or " _How do I greet her?_ " or " _How do Brits greet each other when meeting for the first time?_ " or even " _How did I greet Lance when I first met him? Did we hug?_ "

"Hello Skye…" was all Jemma could mutter. It was different from what she had planned beforehand, she thought about saying something like " _Surprise!_ " or " _I_ _'m back!_ " but contemplating about those didn't actually prepare her for the real deal.

"Wow, you're really gorgeous in person," Skye breathed those words rather quickly.

"Does that mean I'm not gorgeous in my photographs?" Jemma chortled and squinted her eyes at Skye's adulation and in a way, it made her relax a little.

"No, no that's not what I mean…" Skye quickly elucidated "I mean—"

"Just messing with you Skye," Jemma interrupted Skye and flashed her usual charming smile "But wow, I was not expecting you're that tall."

Skye narrowed her eyes and lowered her head a bit and asked "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes it is, I like your height," Jemma beamed and Skye blushed tremendously.

"Oh, please come in," Skye stepped aside and gestured for Jemma to come in "sorry, I got really distracted," she said with a teasing smile.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by Jemma so she smirked in return and walked inside Skye's apartment "Thank you," she said as she faced Skye as the latter closed the door.

There is an awkward silence between the two as they stood facing each other.

"Sooo, did it work?" Jemma asked breaking the silence, her face expressing agitation "I mean the surprise."

"It really did, there is no way I saw this coming," Skye admitted.

"Oh, thank God!" Jemma breathed in relief and Skye smiled at her with admiration "I was so nervous that this surprise would fail," she blabbered as she lifted both of her hands nervously.

"Awww, come here…" Skye closed the gap and hugged Jemma "I was so stunned seeing you in front of my doorsteps."

The sudden contact between them startled Jemma a little at first but returned the hug after a couple of seconds and smiled at Skye's warmth.

"I deeply appreciate your effort for surprising me Jemma and even though I'm hugging you right now, I still can't believe that you're actually here, it feels so surreal," Skye hugged Jemma much tighter and closed her eyes "I literally felt the time stopped when I saw you…"

"Oh come on Skye, you're just exaggerating," Jemma laughed softly at Skye's neck that sent shivers down Skye's whole body.

"I'm not. Believe me or not, it's what I actually experienced," Skye said with outright sincerity.

"I know, I believe you Skye. You're kind of not the only one," Jemma whispered loud enough for Skye to hear and smiled.

* * *

Jemma is comfortably sitting down on Skye's long sofa in the living room watching Skye work her way in the kitchen. The dining room and the kitchen are adjacent to the living room with an open space interior design.

"You look tensed Skye," Jemma teased.

"I am, so quit staring," Skye smirked at her while preparing some drinks.

"Sorry, I can't help it, you're just too beautiful," Jemma crossed her leg as she continued to stare at Skye and grinned when she saw the latter gulped at the gesture.

"And you certainly know your way to a girl's heart," Skye countered the compliment as she walked towards the sofa "here's your tea milady," and carefully handed Jemma her cup "your favorite, black tea with a hint of vanilla and mint."

Jemma laughed softly at the honorific and said "Thank you but how come you have my favorite tea?"

Skye sat down next to Jemma and grabbed her cup of coffee "I wanna know what the taste like," and carefully took a sip.

"Did you like it?," Jemma asked curiously.

"Yeah, kinda liked it but I'd still pick coffee anytime," Skye answered with a smile.

"So, would you choose a girl who loves coffee over a girl who loves tea?" Jemma asked teasingly.

"I'll choose the tea girl anytime only if her name is Jemma Simmons," Skye raised her eyebrows repeatedly.

Jemma squinted her eyes and said "You seem much more confident in person," as she stared intently through Skye's eyes.

Jemma paused for a moment.

"Anyway, do you still remember what I said before? Something about when we meet in person?" Jemma asked anxiously.

"There are many actually," Skye looks confused "Which one?"

Jemma shifted her foot so her legs are not crossed anymore "About the kiss…" Jemma adjusted her position so her body is now facing Skye and the latter gulped but trained her eyes down to Jemma's lips "Come here," and Jemma slowly moved forward towards Skye.

Skye deliberately closed her eyes and braced herself.

Then Jemma's ringtone blasted breaking the building tension between the two of them. They both jumped a little in surprise, Skye breathed in deeply as she remained in her position and Jemma backed away slightly to pick up her phone on the desk, blushing furiously.

"And Jemma, do you still remember what I said after that?" Skye asked Jemma as the latter looked at her as she picked up her phone "If you didn't kiss me, I will," Skye said as she moved closer to Jemma.

It happened too fast, Jemma was just looking at Skye with her phone on her hand, still ringing, but then everything turned silent and everything was in slow motion. She then felt a hand on her cheek, Skye's palm against her cheek and she felt Skye's warm and soft lips on hers and then it's gone.

Skye broke the kiss and looked at Jemma to see her reaction and when Jemma placed her phone back on the desk completely ignoring the call, she smiled and took it as a sign for approval so she went in for another kiss.

Jemma felt the same warmth that sent shivers through her body when Skye's lips met hers for the second time. She tugged in to Skye's buttoned-down shirt to pull her closer and snaked her hand on Skye's neck to deepen the kiss.

"Wow…" Skye breathed when they broke the kiss "just wow."

Jemma grinned and licked her lips "So coffee wasn't so bad after all."

* * *

Jemma's phone beeped indicating that she received a new message.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Jemma picked up her phone from the desk to check who was calling a while ago.

"I am sooo not sorry for that," Skye teased that Jemma wasn't able to answer her phone and the latter smiled "from the same person who called you?"

"Yes, it's from Fitz," Jemma answered with her eyes on her phone's screen.

—

**Fitz (10:57am)** : You didn't answer my call, Oh my God Jemma, you're getting it on! You're clearly doing it.

Jemma blushed after reading Fitz's message as she mentally uttered " _Oh Fitz!_ _"_

**Jemma (10:57am)** : No! We're not doing 'it'. Stop that. Anyway, why did you call? Is there something you need?

"Is everything okay? You're blushing and frowning at the same time," Skye asked curiously.

"Uh yes, yes, everything is alright, sorry about this," Jemma answered with an apologetic look to Skye.

"No, it's okay. It must be important so take your time," Skye smiled at Jemma and continued to drink her coffee.

If Jemma is not there with Skye, she would have murdered the pillow beside her or blissfully jumped from immense happiness. It's Dr. Jemma Simmons, the person who was just a dream she once knew and they kissed. The only thing that is keeping her from exploding is the enormous embarrassment that will come afterward.

**Fitz (10:58am)** : You're embarrassed Jemma.  
**Fitz (10:58am)** : I want to talk to Skye.

Jemma knitted her eyebrows at Fitz's text. Skye is getting amused on watching Jemma's reaction alter from time to time.

**Jemma (10:58am)** : And why would you want to talk to Skye?

"Why are you smiling?" Jemma asked when she caught Skye staring at her.

"I don't know, I can't help smiling when I look at you" Skye said confidently, smile is still visible in her face.

Jemma narrowed her eyes and tilted her head a bit. She felt her stomach flutter at what Skye had said.

Jemma's phone rang again.

"I have to answer it, I'm sorry," Jemma excused herself.

"Jemma, am I disturbing you?" Fitz asked sarcastically.

"Yes Fitz, you are disturbing us," Jemma answered in a frustrated tone and mentally smacked herself when she saw Skye smirked at her playfully.

"Can I talk to Skye for a while?" Fitz asked

"Why?" Jemma asked in return

"I won't tell her your embarrassing stories, don't worry," Fitz said in her Scottish accent.

"That's not what I mean," Jemma replied. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips then looked at Skye who's still smirking at her.

"He wants to talk to you," Jemma whispered and extended her arm forward to hand her phone over to Skye.

Skye's face showed confusion but picked the phone up from Jemma's hand.

"Hello?" Skye said through the phone as Jemma picked up her cup of tea.

"Skye? It's Fitz, I just want to tell you that I'm still in for that prototype project of yours, Jemma told me but didn't let me come because obviously, she has other plans," Fitz explained.

Skye snickered and thought " _These two are adorable_ " so she decided to tease them.

"Oh, yeah sure, that would be great Fitz, thank you so much," Skye acknowledged the enthusiastic offer from Fitz but added "Oh, really? That's really funny, can you tell me more?" she looked at Jemma with a playful smile.

Jemma looked at Skye suspiciously and sipped on her tea.

"Uh, what am I supposed to tell you?" Fitz asked, confused.

"The funny story about Jemma you just told me," Skye chuckled and thought " _this always gets people._ "

Jemma almost choked on her tea and mouthed "What funny story?" to Skye with a nervous expression.

Skye suppressed her laughter and continued on.

"I didn't tell you anything funny about Jemma," Fitz still didn't get what Skye is doing.

"Oh my God Fitz, really? Then what happened after that?" Skye faked a laugh and looked at Jemma who apprehensively frowned at her looking slightly embarrassed.

"Fitz! what are you telling her?" Jemma asked loud enough for Fitz to hear over the phone.

"I am not telling her anything!" Fitz yelled at the other line though Jemma can't hear him "I don't know why she's doing this!"

Skye can't take it, she can't hold it anymore so she laughed out loud, "Relax Jemma, I'm just messing with the both of you."

Jemma's face turned deep red but she let out a sigh of relief "You're incorrigible Skye."

"Why would you do that?" Fitz asked

"You two are just adorable! I can't wait to meet you Fitz," Skye cheerfully answered "But right now, we're just about to—"

"Okay, I'm hanging up, bye" Fitz said before the line went dead.

Skye retracted the phone from her ear and stared at the screen then continued what she was saying in a hushed tone "—talk about what to get for lunch…"

Skye chuckled and looked at Jemma "Uh, he hung-up," and handed back the phone to Jemma when it beeped.

**Fitz (11:08am)** : What did I ever do to her? Telling me you two are about to uh, never mind.

Jemma let out a soft laugh at Fitz's text.

**Jemma (11:08am)** : Oh Fitz! She was just going to tell you that we are going to talk about what to get for lunch.

"So, pesto chicken sandwich and salad okay for you?" Skye asked after Jemma placed her phone back on the desk.

"Sounds good," Jemma answered with a pleasant smile.

"Since it's our first lunch together, I'll make it extra special for you," Skye smiled at Jemma.

"And how will you do it?" Jemma asked curiously.

"With tender loving care," Skye grinned "I'll put my whole heart into it," then her grin disappeared when she saw Jemma smirk and was about to say something.

"Oh no! Don't do it! Keep your joke to yourself," Skye raised her hand in front of her, her palms facing Jemma "You can tell me about that morbid humor after we're done eating."

Jemma laughed at her reaction, Skye still can't get that foot joke out of her mind.

"Since this is our first time together, I very much want to do it with you," Jemma said enthusiastically clearly excited about the idea of them cooking their lunch together.

Skye raised an eyebrow and Jemma looked at her confused, "What?" Jemma asked.

"Can't wait for the night-time activities huh, BABE?" Skye grinned at her teasingly emphasizing the 'babe' part and Jemma's face turned red as a tomato when she realized the 'other' meaning of what she said.

Skye laughed and mocked Jemma by saying "What? You told me earlier 'You do that, you can only think of sexual things if it's me.'"

"Skye!" Jemma smacked Skye's left arm "I meant I want to cook with you—"

Skye cut Jemma "I know Jemma, believe me I know," she said while still snickering "I told you, you won't like it when I tease you."

"Who said I didn't like it?" Jemma countered playfully.

A proud smile appeared on Skye's face.

* * *

The afternoon went fast for Skye and Jemma and dinner is approaching fast.

"I want to take you out for dinner," Skye said while they're playing Scrabble.

"Oh, I didn't know you're that romantic," Jemma teased Skye.

"Only to those people that I am attracted to," Skye counter-teased.

"So you're attracted to more than one person then…" Jemma glanced at Skye and raised her eyebrow.

"How many of you are there, Jemma?" Skye grinned at her and Jemma lowered her head, blushing.

* * *

Skye opened her car door for Jemma and gestured for her to get inside while holding her hand out for support. When Jemma was inside, she closed Jemma's door gently and opened the door on the driver's side and got in and started driving.

"Where are you taking me Skye?" Jemma asked curiously.

"There's a really notable restaurant near my favorite cafe and their steak is really heavenly, I want you to try it," Skye answered and glanced Jemma a smile.

"Hmm, sounds tempting," Jemma responded.

* * *

***At the restaurant***

"A seat for two please," Skye requested to the hostess of the restaurant.

"This way please," the hostess gestured for them to follow her.

"Wow, this restaurant looks magnificent," Jemma whispered to Skye.

"Isn't it? Wait till you try their steak," Skye excitedly said.

They were seated by the hostess and a server greeted them and handed them a menu.

"I will have the same as what you will order Skye," Jemma said with a smile.

Skye returned the smile and looked at the server "Two of your signature prime rib steak and a bottle of champagne please."

The server bowed and picked up the menu then excused himself and left.

"Champagne huh, impressive," Jemma smiled at Skye playfully.

"I am really looking forward for that reaction, I was nervous that you don't like champagne. I was contemplating between a white wine or a champagne but decided to settle for the latter," Skye explained.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special, I am in awe," Jemma conveyed for being impressed with Skye's courtesy.

"It's because you are special, Jemma," Skye gave her a smile with adoration.

Jemma couldn't help but to let out a heart-warming smile towards Skye, "Thank you, Skye. I genuinely appreciate it."

"Anything for you milady," Skye mocked her with a British accent.

Jemma laughed delicately "Terrible accent."

They both laughed at their antics.

The two stopped laughing when the server came with their orders. He carefully and exquisitely placed down their orders on each of their side of the table and both of them said "Thank you" when he's done.

Skye popped the champagne and poured it to her and Jemma's glasses. She glanced at Jemma and saw that she's about to take a slice from her steak and waited for whatever reaction she may have.

"Mmm, wow you are certainly right, their steak is remarkable," Jemma expressed heartilly.

Skye beamed at her and said "I told you so."

* * *

Outside the restaurant, Skye and Jemma stood just few meters away from the entrance.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Skye," Jemma expressed with a warm smile "I loved it."

"You're more than welcome Jemma, I'm glad you loved it," Skye replied with the same smile.

"It's too bad that it's time to go home," Jemma said with a sad smile.

"I'll drive you home," Skye offered and Jemma tilted her head a little.

"It's okay Skye, you've done too much for me today," Jemma said politely.

"I will not let you go home alone at this time, remember my concerned text the first time we had a conversation?" Skye raised an eyebrow with her usual smirk.

"But—" Jemma was cut-off by Skye.

"No buts, let me drive you home," Skye insisted.

"Alright, if you insist my gentlelady," Jemma teased.

"Really? Gentlelady?" Skye chuckled at the reference.

Skye repeated her actions from before, opening the car door for Jemma before she went inside and drove off.

* * *

"We're here Skye, that's my flat," Jemma pointed and Skye stopped the car in front of that building.

"A flat? You call that a flat? It's three times bigger than my apartment," Skye said dumbfounded "Are you sure you're not some kind of a princess or something?"

Jemma let out a chortle and answered "No, you silly. It's late and you're still up for a flattery. I share the flat with Fitz so the the size is just right for us."

"A big house or not, you still look like one," Skye grinned at her.

"A flat?" Jemma teased.

"Way to ruin the moment," Skye laughed "A princess of course and I'm your frog."

Jemma scrunched her face, "You could have picked any other characters and you decided to go for the frog?"

"What? I felt my body transform when we kissed," Skye raised her eyebrows repeatedly and grinned at her.

Jemma chuckled at Skye's antics again and teased "You just want me to kiss you."

"I totally agree with that," Skye smiled mischievously "Well, would you?"

Jemma smiled and leaned forward to capture Skye's lips on her own and Skye slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. The kiss was sweet and ardent.

When the kiss broke, they smiled at each other lovingly.

"Thank you Skye," Jemma said as she opened the car's door "Until next time," she slowly went out of the car and added "Please call me when you get home," when Skye nodded, she gently closed the door and walked in front of her flat, she glanced back before opening the door then went inside.

On the other hand, Skye is flushing intensely inside the car. She took her time to savor the memory of Jemma's lips on her own and she couldn't help the silly grin on her face then her phone beeped.

**Jemma (10:12pm)** : You know that you're still outside my flat right? Miss me already?

She shook her head as her grin grew sillier and wider. She started the car and drove off.

* * *

**Skye calling…**

Jemma answered the phone immediately "Hello Skye?"

"I'm home," Skye replied cheerfully "Thank you again for the surprise, Jemma" she smiled on the phone.

"No, thank you for having me Skye, I really had a wonderful time and I finally got to be with you for the first time," Jemma honestly said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Skye breathed "I still can't believe it, it's like a dream and if it is, I don't wanna wake up."

Jemma chuckled "Oh Skye, you're too sweet," she said sweetly and added "And too beautiful."

"Oh come on Jemma, you're flattering me too much," Skye replied modestly "You're the one who's gorgeous. And your sexy British accent killed me."

Jemma laughed at the sexy British accent reference and replied "Just stating the truth, Skye"

Skye went silent for a moment.

"Skye? Are you still there?" Jemma asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, still here, I'm just wondering when will I be able to see you again," Skye's voiced is turning raspy "I miss you already."

Jemma smiled and thought to herself " _How can I be so lucky to have found this lady?_ "

"Hmm, I have an idea," Jemma started "Why don't you bring your project here, you and Fitz can work with it and if you want you can spend the night here," Jemma suggested.

Skye's face brightened and she grinned enthusiastically "I'd like that! Sounds a great plan" she replied "When?"

"Let's do it Friday night so we can have the whole Saturday together," Jemma offered "We can meet after my work."

"I'll pick you up after your shift," Skye offered eagerly "then maybe buy some snacks then head to your place."

"If that's alright with you then let's do that," Jemma gladly accepted with a smile.

Skye hugged her pillow so tight in exhilaration. She felt her stomach was full of butterflies flying around sensing her happiness.

She glanced at her clock to check for the time, "You have work on Sundays, right? It's already late and I think you should be sleeping."

"When did you become my mom?" Jemma asked teasingly and heard Skye chuckle.

"Come on, I just don't want you to fall asleep when experimenting on some foot," Skye joked and heard Jemma laugh softly.

"You're still not going to let that foot go, are you?" Jemma asked playfully "But yes, I really wanted to talk to you much longer but I have to go to sleep, I don't want to sever the wrong foot." She heard Skye chuckle "Goodnight Skye. I'd love to see you again soon."

"Goodnight, Jemma," she paused for a moment before adding "I love you," then Skye ended the call as soon as she let those three words out. She exhaled deeply releasing the tension from her body.

She was so nervous thinking about saying those to Jemma and when she finally did, she felt her heart would plunge out from her chest any time so she ended the call right away, not waiting for Jemma's response.

She can still feel the warmth from her neck up to the tips of her ears when her phone beeped, she picked it up intuitively and looked at the screen to see who sent her a message. It's Jemma. Her face showed confusion and anxiousness at the same time, she took some time before opening it.

**Jemma (11:12pm)** : I love you too, Skye.

Skye let out an enormous grin and squealed liked an idiot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and especially to those who left some comments. I sent you thank you comments as a form of gratitude.  
> Your reviews are what's keeping me motivated to continue this story.
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr for updates and extra scenes that I cannot post here and in FFnet - randombiohacker is my blog url.
> 
> Til next chapter!


	7. My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Accidentally In Love  
> Pairings: Skye and Jemma Simmons | Skimmons  
> Summary: After a hard day at work, Skye received a text from an unknown number.  
> Preview: Unknown Number (7:15pm): Skye. My name is Skye and you're very much welcome Jemma. Goodnight.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.

* * *

  **" _If you only know how much those little moments with you matters to me._ "**

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Heart**

**Skye (5:12am)** : You make my dopamine levels go all silly.

With only an eye open, Jemma chuckled at the first thing she saw when she checked her phone after she woke up - an adorable text from Skye.

**Jemma (8:47am)** : That early? Do you want me to check up on you?

With less than a minute from sending that text, her phone rang in her hand.

"Hello?" Jemma answered in a still sleepy voice.

"Good morning Doc, I'm sorry to bother you this early, it's just that I can't make my dopamine levels go down."

Jemma srunched her face as she recognized the voice, "Skye?" then she heard a soft laugh at the other end.

"Wow, hearing you say my name with your sleepy voice didn't help at all Jemma." Skye teased.

"Skye," Jemma repeated her name with the same raspy morning voice, and when she heard nothing from Skye, a playful smirk appeared on her face, "Why did you become quiet all of a sudden?"

"My brain stopped functioning from too much release of dopamine," Skye teased with a smirk on her face, "Can't take the sexiness of your sleepy voice."

Jemma let out a hearty laugh, "Silly Skye," she then asked "Why are you up so early?" when her laugh subsided.

"I did some debugging last night and I was so into it that I lost track of time," Skye explained "And you, why are you up late today? You're usually up at five thirty or six. Been dreaming of me?"

"I have my shift at eleven today so I didn't need to wake up so early, it is nice to have a long sleep once in a while," Jemma answered, "And yes. It was dark, you were in a boat and you were paddling in circles on the same spot endlessly and you have a ridiculous smile on your lips …" Jemma beamed as she tried to ride on Skye's flirting.

"What? That's creepy," Skye has her brows furrowed in bemusement.

"What is? My shift or my dream?" Jemma snickered.

"Wait, that was a joke right?" Skye asked, baffled.

"What is? My shift or my dream?" Jemma repeated then placed a hand on her mouth trying to suppress a laugh.

"I knew it!" Skye grumbled and Jemma failed to contain her laughter anymore.

"Anyway, I have to get up and prepare now," Jemma informed the woman at the other end of the line, "And you should have your rest, it's almost nine and you haven't had any sleep yet, I'm worried."

"Yeah, we don't want Dr. Simmons to be late, right?" Skye teased, "I will, but one thing though, my dopamine levels has increased once again because you said you're worried, the feels is too much."

"The feels?" Jemma asked, "I'm sorry but I didn't quite get that."

"Oh," Skye expressed, "it means that I'm spending too much time online," she chuckled.

"Okay, you need to explain that to me next time, but I really have to go now."

"Will do," Skye replied with a smile.

"Have a pleasant sleep Skye," Jemma's voice was mellow, "Talk to you later."

* * *

**Jemma (10:02am)** : I'm on my way, I miss you Skye.

She was about to place her phone down on the passenger's seat next to her bag when she heard it beep.

**Skye (10:02am)** : Drive safe Jemma, I miss you too.

Jemma squinted her eyes and quickly typed in her reply.

**Jemma (10:02am)** : I thought you were already sleeping, why are you still up?

**Skye (10:02am)** : Just waited for you. I wanted to wait until you get to the hospital safely but I think I won't last for another hour.

Jemma smiled warmly at Skye's cordiality.

**Jemma (10:03am)** : Aww, you are sincerely sweet Skye but you don't actually have to do that.

**Skye (10:03am)** : I know but I want to.

**Jemma (10:03am)** : You are such a charmer but what I want for you is to sleep, now.

* * *

Skye grumbled, she felt something tickling her foot so she tried to shake it off. The last swing of her foot removed it but she felt something landed on her arm, she peeked with her half-lidded eyes then it quickly went wide.

"Holy sh—" she instantly sat up and slightly jumped from her position while rapidly flinging her arms on different directions. The random movements made her end up at the edge of her bed. She squealed and tried to hold on to the first thing that she can grab — her comforter, a bad idea indeed.

She fell on the floor followed by the comforter, covering her.

"Aw!" Skye groaned, "Stupid spider!"

She sat up and removed the comforter away from her then tossed it on her bed. She shifted to her side and reached for her clock to check for the time.

Skye stood up and anxiously looked around her bed and around the floor trying to find where the spider went. She grabbed her phone from under her pillow while still carefully looking around.

**Skye (2:54pm)** : Is the Doctor in?  
**Skye (2:54pm)** : I wasn't able to reply to your last text, I fell asleep :(

She walked towards the fridge hoping to find something that she can eat, her phone still clutched in her hand.

**Jemma (2:57pm)** : Yes. And you only had 5 hours of sleep.

Skye smiled, she really likes the idea that Jemma is concerned about her well-being.

**Skye (2:58pm)** : Yeah, a spider interrupted my sleep and I fell flat on the floor. How are you doing there?

Skye thought about ordering a pizza or some Chinese food but a much better idea suddenly popped in her mind.

**Skye (2:58pm)** : What time will you be out today?

**Jemma (3:00pm)** : Oh, poor Skye. Are you alright? Your foot?

**Jemma (3:00pm)** : I'll be out at 11pm but I have a break at around 4:30 later.

**Skye (3:00pm)** : Not with the foot again, Jemma! And yes I'm fine, just don't start with another gruesome scenario.

**Skye (3:00pm)** : That's awfully late, if you just didn't bring your car, I'm willing to drive you home again.

**Jemma (3:01pm)** : That's sweet of you but come on Skye, you just want another kiss from me.

Skye blushed and foolishly tapped on the table repeatedly. If she had her pillow beside her, she would totally smack it again.

**Skye (3:02pm)** : Maybe it's you who wanted a kiss from me, don't deny it :P

**Jemma (3:03pm)** : I won't.

Skye's eyes went wide and she felt her heart exploded right after reading Jemma's message, " _How did I get so lucky?_ "

**Skye (3:04pm)** : Jemma Simmons! Oh my God!

* * *

Skye arrived at the hospital where Jemma is currently working at with a few minutes spare before the latter's mentioned break time.

"May I know where Dr. Jemma Simmons' office is located at?" Skye asked the front desk receptionist.

"Biochemistry building, second floor, room 217," the receptionist answered immediately.

" _That was fast, I already knew that she was really well-known, but this is beyond from what I had in mind,_ " Skye thought to herself, "Where can I find the Biochemistry building exactly?" she inquired.

"Here," the receptionist turned her monitor to Skye then tapped a button and a virtual map appeared on the screen, "This is the Biochem building, it's easy to find, don't worry."

Skye smiled at the receptionist, "Thank you."

"Last thing, her secretary will need to verify your name for Dr. Simmons' appointment schedule before you can meet her."

" _Damn, I am lucky,_ " Skye thought. She grinned at the receptionist, "That would be no problem at all."

* * *

Skye knocked at the front door of Jemma's office.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The secretary answered the door.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Jemma Simmons."

The secretary looked at her watch and back to Skye, "I think there was a mistake," she hesitantly voiced out, "Wait, can you give me your name please? I will have to check her schedule."

"Skye."

The secretary gave her a questioning look, "Can you give me your full name please."

"I made an appointment as Skye, with no last name," she answered politely.

"I see," the secretary answered suspiciously, "just a moment please, miss Skye."

"Take your time," Skye smiled at her.

The secretary closed the door to check for Skye's appointment schedule on her tablet.

**Skye (4:26pm)** : Break time in few minutes, are you excited? I am.

The door opened and a smiling secretary welcomed her.

"Please come in," she invited Skye in, "I'm sorry for that, I had your appointment verified on my database."

Skye triumphantly grinned again, "Thank you."

"Please sit down," the secretary politely assisted Skye.

Skye chose to sit down on the elegant sofa at the far end corner near the consultation room.

**Jemma (4:30pm)** : It's my break time, why are you the one who is excited?

Both the secretary and Skye turned their heads when they heard the door from the Doctor's room opened and they saw Jemma stepped out while busily tapping on her phone that she didn't notice Skye at all.

"Dr. Simmons," the secretary spoke, "You have one last appointment left before your break time."

Jemma promptly looked at her with furrowed brows, "I beg your pardon?"

"You have one last appointment listed on my database," the secretary walked towards Jemma and handed her the tablet.

"That's odd," Jemma scrunched her face, "I am certain that I have no appointments at this time."

Jemma opened the application from the tablet containing the list of her schedule for the day "What is the patient's name, Gwen?"

"She said her name is Skye," Gwen answered and Jemma instantly looked up at her then back to the tablet and then finally to the form who stood up at the corner.

"Hey there," Skye awkwardly made her presence known to the clueless doctor.

"Skye?" Jemma just stared at her with a bewildered expression.

Gwen alternately looked between the two and smiled at seeing Jemma's reaction on her face. It didn't go unnoticed by Skye so she smiled too.

"Oh, wait," Skye said and quickly typed something on her phone then Jemma felt her phone vibrated.

**Skye (4:32pm)** : It's because I'll be able to see you.

Skye saw Jemma's lips curved upwards to a really beautiful smile and it warmed her heart because she knows that she is the reason behind it.

* * *

"I'm so relieved that you didn't get mad with what I did," Skye is sitting across Jemma in a casual dining restaurant few blocks away from the hospital.

"I don't see any reasons to be mad, it actually made me so happy," Jemma answered with her usual smile, "It's not everyday that someone who matters to me will do something as sweet as that."

Skye sighed, she leaned back to her chair and stared at Jemma, mesmerized by the woman's ardent smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jemma asked.

"Do you know how lucky I feel just to have you smile at me?" Skye asked with an enthralled expression on her face.

Jemma instantly flushed at what Skye just asked her, " _definitely not every day that someone can melt your heart by their honesty,_ " she thought to herself.

"Must be the same feeling when I saw you in my office a while ago," Jemma smirked.

And now, it's Skye's turn to blush furiously, she averted her gaze shyly, " _I_ _'m so not prepared for that,_ " she thought.

* * *

"Anyway, how did your name end up on my appointment list?" Jemma finally asked, "I mean I know you are unquestionably good with computers, but I didn't know you're  _that_  good."

The two are walking their way back to the hospital while having their conversation.

"I hacked into your database and I just added my name," Skye explained, "It wasn't easy though, the one who made that was a firewall maniac."

Jemma smirked at Skye, "It's the second time you did that."

Skye squinted her eyes, confused at what Jemma had said, "Second time? I don't remember doing anything...wait, where did I hack my way into the first one?"

"My heart." Jemma unequivocally said.

Skye just stared at the smiling Doctor in front of her, an overwhelming sensation of exhilaration rushed through her body and she felt her cheeks getting warm.

Jemma's smile grew to a grin at Skye's dumbfounded reaction, "I have to go back to work now, you made this day worth it and I can't take you enough for that," the glass door of the hospital's entrance opened and Jemma stepped in, "See you on Friday, Skye."

"Yeah, see you on Friday Jemma," was all Skye can say before the Doctor turned around.

And as Skye is gazing at Jemma's slowly fading form from the distance...

" _My heart._ " Jemma's voice echoed through Skye's mind and her lips curved into a blissful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now readers! I planned this story as a one-shot but apparently it didn't go as planned so I'm guessing I'll be adding a chapter or chapters depending on how the story will progress.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this fic about Skimmons. I hope you like it and maybe add some feedbacks on your way out :) It will very much be appreciated.


End file.
